forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Calaunt
Calaunt was a city-state in the Vast, and formerly the village of Vespermouth. It sat on the mouth of the mouth of the River Vesper on the eastern side of the Dragon Reach, at the end of Blaern's Trail from Thindilar and at the end of the Hlintar Ride from Hlintar. Language The city's people spoke the Easting language, which was related to the Damaran language. People and things from here were called "Calauntan". The terms "Calauntian" and "Calaunan" were both incorrect. History The Time of Glorious Fools Originally, this was the site of the village of Vespermouth, named for its location on the mouth of the River Vesper. Prior to Calaunt's rise as a city, it was held by a band of robber-barons, who constructed the Fortress of the Five Vultures, which was named for them. During the Vast's so-called Time of Glorious Fools (from 649 DR onwards), Calaunt was among those harbors that served as landing spots for immigrants and rest stops for pirates. These harbors were developed as trade ports for the trading vessels came from Aglarond, Impiltur, Sembia, and Westgate. From its beginnings, Calaunt was a free city, but equally free for criminals and a haven for the lawless. Around the 1330s DR, Bellas's Band, an adventuring company, took over Calaunt, naming themselves Supreme Scepter and the Merchant Dukes. Modern history The Time of Troubles During the Time of Troubles, in the Year of Shadows, 1358 DR, looting mobs of refugees from Calaunt and local cities wandered the Vast. Meanwhile, many wealthy merchants of Procampur and Tsurlagol fled to their country houses in the neighboring town of Maerstar. However, they were harassed by the mobs, who'd also come through Maerstar, and some were killed. Recent history By 1370 DR, Calaunt's aggressive competition and campaign of intimidation and assassination against the neighboring town of Ylraphon helped ensure that its rival was unable to compete. Ylraphon was left struggling and in decline. Once only the third-largest city, by 1372 DR, Calaunt had risen to become the largest city in the Vast, as well as the most influential. Demographics According to the tax rolls of 1358 DR, the city had a population of 86,012 people. This could rose to ~88,600 in the summer. This made it was the third-largest city of the Vast, after Ravens Bluff and Tantras. The mostly human population was of largely Chondathan and Damaran extraction. The resident population included some 6200 half-elves and around 3000 dwarves. In 1372 DR, Calaunt was listed with a population of 38,706, making it the largest city in the Vast. The ''Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting'' (3rd edition) saw widespread significant population reductions, though it is not clear why. The larger figure of 86,012 may refer to the population of the surrounding land that Calaunt controls, while 38,706 may only be those people within the city itself.'' Government & Politics In the mid–14th century DR, Calaunt was ruled by the self-styled Supreme Scepter Bellas Thanatar and the Merchant Dukes, named Pirithin Alagost, Iritar the Dark, Saleska Mintharl, Halabankh Ormsarr, Haldyn Stormkin, and Alascartha Vyperwood. They were all former adventurers of Bellas's Band, and each of them grew increasingly wealthy and powerful by following him and supporting his rule. In all decisions on major policies, each duke had one vote while Bellas had two. Nevertheless, the Dukes wielded significant power. Under them were two barons, Uthorn and Wenszrin. Their regime was evil, oppressive, and kleptocratic. The Scepter and his Dukes often confiscated property and magic from visitors, allegedly "for the benefit of the city", but mostly used it only for personal gain and use, to increase their power. They acquired a large collection of magical items this way, and still sought more. In particular, Duke Iritar slew and robbed any wizard of even middling power who stayed long in Calaunt, to secure the dukes' rule. Relations Calaunt was an independent city-state, one of the five so-called "sister cities" of the Vast, together with Procampur, Ravens Bluff, Tantras, and Tsurlagol. It grew from being the third largest in the Vast in the 1350s and 60s DR to being the largest and most influential among them by 1372 DR, and wealthier and more powerful than Ravens Bluff. Calaunt competed aggressively with the neighboring town of Ylraphon. Its agents employed intimidation tactics and a few careful murders to make certain that Ylraphon could not grow to compete with Calaunt or take its trade. The town was left struggling and in decline by 1370 DR. Defenses The city maintained a standing army named "The Teeth of Calaunt". They numbered six thousand soldiers, twenty battle-mages, and twenty warcaptains. Each battle-mage was an illusionist and an apprentice of Duke Halabankh Ormsarr. One battle-mage served each warcaptain, who each served Barons Uthorn and Wenszrin. The Teeth were poorly trained brawlers, their captains little better, though they were well equipped. They occasionally indulged in piracy in the Dragon Reach and hunting for orcs on land. Calaunt's authorities always hired mercenary armies, known as "lances", to support the Teeth in times of war or orc assault. The barons commanded these units directly. The mercenaries did most of the actual fighting, while the Teeth conducted raids and ambushes and only entered the final stages of a battle to steal the victory. It also kept a small navy of six vessels, each with a crew of seventy-three. Their purpose was mainly to guard against pirates, though pirates were not actually unwelcome. In fact, some pirate vessels accepted by the Shadowcloaks sometimes served an impromptu navy, usually against rival pirates. Despite Forgotten Realms Adventures, the ''Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting: A Grand Tour of the Realms'' (2nd edition, revised), and The City of Ravens Bluff all mentioning Calaunt's six-ship navy, Pirates of the Fallen Stars says that Calaunt has no navy. It may be that these six ships are actually pirate vessels. Calaunt was ringed by city walls, topped with guard towers. The gates were additionally guarded by a force of six stone golems, commanded by the dukes. The docks, meanwhile, were barely defended and there were no fortifications of note by the mouth of the river, as the city trusted to its deals with pirates. Economy & Trade Calaunt was one of the wealthiest cities in the Vast, wealthier than Ravens Bluff and second only to Procampur. It earned this position thanks to its monopoly on all legal trade in and out of the River Vesper; the Shadowcloaks' iron grip on fencing, piracy, and smuggling in the city; and ruthless competition with Ylraphon. Nevertheless, it remained a place of squalor and poverty. The city's major industry was tanning, several large tanneries located there. Its primary products were leather and vellum, as well as wool and preserved meats, all produced from livestock taken from the surrounding farmlands. It had its great trade activity in the summer months, with less in winter. Appendix Notes Maps Sevenecho.jpg|2nd Edition map of the Vast File:CoRB Map of the Vast.jpg|''City of Ravens Bluff'' map of the Vast Impiltur 3e.jpg|3rd Edition map of the Vast Impiltur 4e.jpg|4th Edition map of the Vast References Category:City-states Category:Metropolises Category:Settlements in the Vast Category:Settlements in North Faerûn Category:Settlements in Faerûn Category:Settlements on Toril Category:Settlements Category:Locations in the Vast Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations with a Red Wizard enclave